My Roommate is a ghost
by FuckingAwesome123
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a normal girl, living a normal high school life. That was until; her roommate was a pink haired ghost., Lucy is the only one who can see him and he needs her help for a lot of things. Will she be able to help this guy? Will she stay normal? What will happen in class and school? Is this story NaLu? Don't worry guys, this is Nalu. ;) Full summ. inside. STAY COOL!
1. Summary

**My Roommate is a Ghost.**

 **-Summary-**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia **was** a normal girl, living a normal high school life. That was until; her roommate was a pink haired ghost. Yes. You read right. Her roommate had pink hair and he was a ghost but more importantly he had pink hair.

Pink. Hair.

What kind of ghost has pink hair? The funny, caring, dorky, stupid, weird, invisible, lovable, cute, childish and fun kind apparently. Anyway, Lucy is the only one who can see him and he needs her help for a lot of things. Will she be able to help this guy? Will she stay normal? What will happen in class and school? Is this story NaLu? So many questions that will be answered if you read this humorous fanfic.

"He always makes me look crazy in front of people! Well, what can I say, life's not easy when your roommate is a ghost **.** "

* * *

 **FuckingAwesome123 owns this fanfic and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **-Fanfiction written by FuckingAwesome123-**

 **COMING SOON**


	2. 1 Drugs start kickin' in

**My Roommate is a Ghost**

 **1| When the drugs start kickin' in, but then you remember, you don't take drugs…**

* * *

 **Little note: Lucy and Erza are OOC in this chapter because they're in a very bad mood for a certain reason. I wonder what… Other than that, the others are supposed to be who they are…**

* * *

 _I must be taking drugs without_ _knowing it_ Lucy thought as she stared at the person in front of her. Who was floating in the air, had no legs and had pink hair. But what surprised her most what that cinnamon was spread all over the floor. Her new floor.

"She must be staring at the flat screen TV behind me." He said before sighing. "I should be leaving… But this room is the only one with a fridge in it and TV! I'll stay, it's not like she'll mind. But first! I need to take a nap!" He closed his eyes and floated in the room. Lucy's eyes followed his every movement.

"P… p… p…p…" She stammered, Natsu opened one eye and looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Pink hair." She finally said, Natsu's eyes widened in shock and he floated to Lucy.

"Repeat what you just said." He said, Lucy gulped and took a deep breath.

"Pink hair. You have pink hair, no legs, you're also floating and there's cinnamon on MY NEW FLOOR! I'm assuming you're the reason of this mess. Look dude, I don't care if you're a bad guy, part of my imagination or a fucking ghost, you're gonna clean this." She said, placing a finger on the chest of the more than surprised ghost who was super close to Lucy. _This guy sure doesn't know a thing about_ _personal space._ This may not look like it but Lucy was trying real hard to not blush.

"You can see me?" He dumbly asked, Lucy rolled her brown eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Noooo, I'm talking to air right now." I said, sarcasm coating her words. He grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Natsu, I hope we can become best friends!"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia, now get out of my room before I go buy those anti-spirit things." Natsu pouted _He looks so cute like that-NO WAY. DID I JUST THINK OF THAT!? EWWWWWW! WHEN WAS I LIKE THIS?!_ Lucy thought as Natsu whined.

"Can I stay pleeeeeease! I have no where else to go and you're the only one who can see me… Do you know how lonely I get?" Lucy's eyes widened at his last sentence, _Do you know how lonely I get?_ Lucy's expression softened and she gave him a heart warming smile. She sighed and placed a hand on her hip and her other one on her forehead.

 _How did I even get in this situation?_

*Months ago*

Lucy was at school, listening to the principal saying there was gonna be dorms in 6 months. _6 months!?_ She thought _Only 6 months?!_

"You will go to class normally; the only different thing is that you'll hear the builders, building the dorms." Mr. Makarov said, "Also, one student will not share his or her dorm with one of you brats, although, I don't know who." Lucy caught Makarov looking at her, before going on with other news.

"I almost forgot to tell you that tomorrow, it's no rules day. You can do whatever you want," He added, loud cheers were heard. "but remember that the day after it's CLEAN THE WHOLE SCHOOL DAY! Some of you will work harder than the others…" The cheers suddenly stopped, being replaced by groans.

"It was the time, this school is nasty." Lucy mumbled, being heard by the group of girls behind her, the girls laughed as Lucy wondered what was so funny.

"You must be a clean-freak." A green haired girl, who also had heard, asked. Trying to insult and get in an argument with Lucy Heartfilia, the new girl with no friends.

"You must be desperate to talk to me." The group of girls behind Lucy snickered, making Lucy smirk for some reason.

"Wha-"

"I'm flattered though, I also understand. It's because I'm hot, isn't it? Do you have a crush on me? I'm sorry, I'll have to decline the offer of being your girlfriend. I'm not into you. But hey, you know what they say, there's other fish in the sea." Lucy said, cutting off the girl who dared trying to talk to Lucy when she wasn't in a good mood. Sadly, for the girl, Lucy had replied to her, saying it loud and clear, for everybody to hear.

"Oooooohhhh!" The whole school, except for the teachers, the principal and the green headed girl's friend, had said. Lucy approached the girl and whispered in her ear.

"That's what you get for insulting a Heartfilia." The principal cleared his throat, gaining some attention while others were talking about how Lucy was so 'hip'.

"Attention please, I would like to present to you all the new students. Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia please take the stage." Lucy walked towards the stage and students from direction did the same. Soon, all the 8 new students were on stage looking at all the students in the room.

"Tell us 5 things about yourself." The principal said before giving the mic to a small bluenette. _She looks nervous._ Lucy thought after seeing her tremble. The bluenette looked her and Lucy gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm Levy McGarden, I-I'm a junior in this school, I l-love reading, m-my favourite color is orange and m-my hair color is n-natural!" She quickly said, handing the mic to the person beside her, Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath _I can do this,_ she thought as her grip on the microphone tightened and she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I came from Hargeon High, I'm a junior, I like going to school and constellations fascinate m-" Lucy suddenly stopped as her eyes landed on a half naked student, standing right beside her.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" She yelled, the young man started looking around for a pair of pants, a T-shirt and tie.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled, the redhead glared at him and snatched the mic out of Lucy's hand.

"WHAT'S UP?" Lucy yelled at the 'rude' girl who stole _her_ mic. The redhead slowly turned her head to face to look at an angry Lucy. She growled and Lucy growled back.

The teachers looked at scene in amazement.

"I'm not even mad, that's amazing."

It was indeed a strange scene. Lucy and the redhead were acting like animals, the raven headed guy was naked, because while searching for his clothes he stripped, the small blue haired was talking to herself, another bluenette was looking at _her Gray-sama_ lovingly, the two white haired girls were looking at the crowd in front of them with a smile implanted on their faces, as if nothing was happening right now while the white haired guy was screaming MAN every 5 seconds. Crazy, right?

"STOP" The principal finally yelled, everybody in the room froze. "Gray, your turn." Gray was the only one who moved and slowly took the mic out of Erza's hand, standing 1 meter away from her.

"Um. Hey, the name's Gray Fullbuster, I don't like fire, I like ice and um… If someone's finds my clothes could they give it back to m-"

"NEXT!" The principal yelled, getting impatient, Gray gave Erza the mic and stepped back.

"Erza Scarlet. I will not tolerate fighting in this school! I'm running for president! And if one of you eats my cake, I'll kill you" She firmly said, saying the last words with a dangerous and dark voice, a glare and a little something telling you that she wasn't kidding. Cake's her bae. Serious relationship, y'all.

"And for the fifth fact about me, I am pacific."

"Were you born in a barn?" Lucy mumbled "Because you're talking bullshit."

"What?" Lucy smiled at her and said nothing. Erza gritted her teeth and gave the light blue headed girl the microphone.

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser." Juvia began, students gave her weird looks except for the teachers, the 7 new students and Mr. Makarov.

"Juvia likes water, Juvia comes from Phantom Lord school…" Whispers were heard in the room as Juvia looked at her shoes.

"Juvia doesn't want to make enemies…" Juvia continued, "Juvia wants friends and for last, JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA" She threw the mic at Elfman and threw herself at Gray. Everybody laughed except for some girls who were glaring daggers at Juvia.

 _This is one weird school_ , Lucy thought before giggling in a cute way, guy gawked at her as girls glared at her too.

"I am ElfMAN, I am a MAN" Elfman shouted, people shot him weird looks, "I like MANLY things, I have two MANLY sisters." Lucy sweat dropped at this, _How can they be manly…_ She thought.

"I like the word MAN!" He continued, Lucy sighed and looked at the principal. He was smiling at them and chuckling.

"Good Morning! My name is Lisanna Strauss, sister of Elfman Strauss and Mirajane Strauss, I like taking care of animals, my hair color is natural too, I come from St-Johns high and I hope we can be friends!" Lisanna said, before giving the students a big wide cute smile, the guys gawked at her too as Lucy thought she could be great friends with someone as sweet looking.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane Strauss but please call me Mira." Mira said in a soft and polite voice, _Woah… She's definitely my role model._ "I don't like fighting nor getting in arguments, I think everybody deserves second chances, I come from St-John high and I am a senior at this school. Let's get along!" The whole school was looking her and Lucy knew that that girl was going to be the #1 hot girl in this school.

Mira gave the mic back to Mr. Makarov and he told the students to go back to their classes except for us.

"You guys are unique, not like other people in this school." Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Lucy looked at all the same time at Gray.

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed of all the attention he was given.

"Nothing."

"One of you will have the room. The one were you have no roommate." Makarov said, completely ignoring the fact that Gray was stripping.

"Though! The rest of you will have a spare key and will have the permission to go in the room whenever you want but you will sleep in your room."

"But, why us?" Lucy asked, Makarov smiled and took a sip of beer that came from god-knows-where.

"Like I said, you are unique, special. You will realize it soon…" Before the kids could ask more questions Makarov told them to go to class.

Everybody went their different ways and to the principal's disappointment, they never spoke to each other again… Or so that's what Makarov thought.

* * *

 **FINALLY, RIGHT!? IT WAS THE TIME THAT I POSTED THIS CHAPTER! I want to say that I will update this fanfic randomly. That's it. Other than that what did you think! Please leave a review so I can know if I should continue this… Thanks for reading! Have an AWESOME day!**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	3. Different ways

**My roommate is a ghost**

 **2| Going different ways… But remember, all roads lead to Rome (or something like that)**

* * *

 _ **5 months before Natsu's appearance**_

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Stupid homework." Lucy mumbled as she looked at her sheet with anger. She sighed and got up to make herself some tea. She looked at her surroundings and starred at her uniform, laying on the couch. The Fairy Tail uniform. 'I wonder why I put it there' Lucy thought before taking another long sip. After she swallowed the tea, she asked herself the same question.

"Why would I place it there? I don't have school tomorrow." She said to herself.

 _0% loading_

"It's Saturday, right?" She asked to her dog, Plue. Her dog starred at her.

 _5% loading_

Lucy started to panic a tiny bit. She tried to remember what she did yesterday. 'Yesterday I went to the mall around…"

 _67% loading_

'6 PM'

 _98% loading_

' Because it was Sold Sunda-'

 _99% loading_

"OH MY MAVIS, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Lucy yelled, running to the bathroom.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Her neighbor, Meech, yelled. Lucy giggled and apologized for yelling. She took a quick shower and ran to her uniform, she put it on and grabbed her bag. Lucy ran to school, knowing that she would get detention.

When she was there it was already 8:30, 'I am sooo late!' Lucy whined mentally.

She walked to her class but was stopped by Erza Scarlet. The new school president. She was really serious about her job, almost too serious. Heck, she was too serious about it.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy Erza!" Lucy slowly said, trying to… I don't know what she was trying to do.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Detention after school." Erza said, before walking to her class. 'Rude, much. She didn't even say Hello to me, and now I have detention' Lucy thought, starring at the paper Erza gave her.

 **DETENTION.**

 **TIME:** _ **After school.**_

 **WHY:** _ **Lucy was late. 8:30**_

 **WHO:** _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

 **Signature:** _Erza Scarlet._

Lucy looked at the clock and sighed. 'There's only 2 minutes left, what's the point of going in there?' Lucy thought, she walked to her locker, to put her things in there and she took out an old looking book. She opened the book and searched a specific page. When she found it she gently touched it.

 **You : Aquarius – Aries - Scorpio – Sagittarius – Leo – Virgo – Gemini – Cancer – Capricorn - Taurus**

(Z.D). A. (N.D). /I-G-M\ xANNAx

Zodiac

2

 _ **How?**_

 _ **-7 x777**_

 _ **-Happy**_

 _ **-Fire**_

 _ **-Odd**_

 _I believe in you, sweetie and XXX – Your mother, Layla Heartfilia_

Lucy sighed and re-read the small message written in the book of Fairy Tail. Lucy giggled, thinking of the day when she caught her mom reading this.

" _Mama, what is this?" 5 years old, Lucy asked. Layla chuckled and smiled at her child._

" _This is Fairy Tail." Layla softly whispered to Lucy. Lucy's eyes sparkled and the biggest smile appeared on her small face._

" _Is this the story about the princess who helped the dragon find his way back because he was lost?" Lucy asked, wanting to hear the a 'Yes.' so that her mother could read it to her a second time. To her disappointment, Layla didn't say yes._

" _No, it's a book about magic." Layla said, Lucy slightly tilted her head._

" _Didn't you know? Magic doesn't exist." Layla's eyes widened and soon, her beautiful smile was replaced by a sad smile. Lucy panicked, 'Oh no! Mama is sad! I shouldn't have said it!' She thought. She ran to her mother and gave her a hug. Lucy soon realized it was like saying to a 5 years old child that Santa doesn't exist._

" _Mama I'm sorry! I'll go in my room for 30 minutes! I know that it's 30 minutes when the long line that was on 12 goes on 30. I learned that with Horologium. He's funny, he always repeats after me. Oh! And he gave me a silver key, I don't know why though. But it was pretty so I didn't ask any questions and thanked him. What was weird is that the key glowed and when I looked at Horologium he had disappeared, it's weird don't you think? I didn't say anything because I thought that you would be jealous, you know. It's a really pretty key. So I didn't want you to be jealous, because you told me that it was a horrible feeling. Anyway, I don't know what this opens, maybe a door? A really pretty door! Because it's a really pretty key so it'll open a really pretty door, right? Or maybe a-" Lucy was interrupted by a laugh coming from her mother. Lucy smiled and laughed with her mother not really understanding why they were laughing._

" _Lucy, you are one precious pearl." Layla whispered not loud enough for Lucy to hear, "You just don't know it yet."_

" _Mama! Why are you reading this book?" Lucy asked. Layla smiled and opened the book._

" _Waouh!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the drawings._

" _First of all, I want you to know that magic does exist. There's magic in every single one of us."_

" _What kind of magic?"_

" _Well, there's lots of different magic, there's the celestial magic, there's the magic of kindness, of happiness and courage. There's all sorts of magic, sweetie."_

" _What's celestial magic?" Lucy asked, clearly captivated._

" _It's constellations magic, you can summon spirits and they help you. But remember Lucy, spirits are your friends. They help you and you help them." Lucy nodded and Layla continued._

" _You have k— things that sort of a phone so you can call them. When you summon them you lose power. So be careful, okay?"_

" _Okay!"_

" _When you're a celestial mage, the stars are your allies. Follow them, count on them and be kind to them."_

" _Of course!"_

" _Lucy, there's not only good magic… There's also…"—_

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

Lucy jumped a little and let out a sigh she placed the book back in her locker and took out book for her next class.

* * *

"So if you add this and this and you do this, it gives you the answer. X = 144" Mr. Bach said, he looked at the class. Everybody had 'what the fuck' written in their eyes. Mr. Bach sighed and looked at the clock. Only 50 minutes left.

"Do whatever you want for the last minutes." He said before going on his phone.

"Yeah!" The whole class exclaimed. Mr. Bach laughed and everybody looked at him.

"I forgot, you have a presentation to do in 5 weeks. It's about science, chose your kind of science." Mr. Bach said, with a smirk and he even chose the teams.

"… Lucy and Gray" Lucy looked at Gray and Gray looked at her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?"

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?"

* * *

 **Helllloooooooooooooo! I'm back! So yeah, I'm gonna try to update my stories fast, fast fast fast! While listening to Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz. Yeahhhhhh…. HOPE YA LIKED IT. *creepy face* LOVE YOU GUYS! HOPING YOU FEEL THE SAME!**

 **OMG DID YOU READ THE CHAPTER?! IT WAS CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Who else thinks Zeref's hot. Nobody? WELL I DO! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE BAD GUY, HE WAS BORN WITH HOTNESS. Anyway! I really hope you liked it. This was just a filler chapter, so sorry. The real thing happens after… 5 or 6 chapters. I'll have plenty of time to write cause the holidays are coming, which means NO SCHOOL FOR THIS GUUUUUURRRRRRRLLLLL! AND MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU FAIRY TAIL LOOOOOOVEERRRRRS! REVIEW IF YOU'VE WATCHED FAIRY TAIL ON CRACK BY OMG ANIME! OR IF YOU'VE READ THE CHAPTER! I NEEED TOOO GGOOOOO TOOOOO SLEEEEEEPPPPP!**

 **I think I've been on crack O_o jk, I don't take drugs.**

 **Btw, $0rry 4 the $ma11 (#apt3r. 1'm r311y $0rry. #3y th1$ 1$ fun !**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


End file.
